The Werewolf of May-Vale
by NightSpider1999
Summary: Follow Caleb, a fifteen year-old with a secret, as he tries to keep himself unheard of, and discovers others with secrets of their own.


Through the woods the rabbit ran. He was terrified, for he knew what would happen if he was caught. He had to run. His entire family had already been caught. He watched as they were devoured. He looked straight into the eyes of the monster as it finished the last of his family. And so the rabbit ran, faster, and faster he ran. Finally, the rabbit thinks that he has lost his predator, and so he stops at the base of a tree. He sticks his small nose nose into the air, trying to smell the creature that was after him. He heard a twig snap behind him. THe rabbit looks, but it's already too late. The monster leaps onto the rabbit, and everything went black.

After a minute of feasting, the creature places the remaining carcass into his hoodie pocket. He stands up on his legs. He looks up see the moon full in the clear night sky.

"AAAWOOOOOOOO!" he howls, almost done for the night. He turns, and he sees the house. The house with the blue painted walls. A house in the middle of a large clearing in the dark forest. He runs towards it, nimbly avoiding all the large roots and thorn bushes. After a minute of running, he arrives just outside of an open window. He quickly ducks under the window, and slowly looks through the window. He sees a bedroom devoid of people. He slowly climbs through the window, careful to not make any noise. He quietly dashes to the bed that was pressed against the wall. He drops down onto it, and after a minute of tossing and turning, he drifts off to sleep.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

"Ugh..." the teenage boy groaned as he sat up. Without looking, he places his hand on top of the clock that sat on his dresser, and turned off the alarm. He noticed a strange smell, and after looking around his mostly empty room, he realized the smell was coming from him. He reached into his hoodie pocket, and pulled out the remains from the night before. "Gross..." he groaned. He threw it out the window and shut it. He re-adjusted himself, and closed his eyes.

"Wait a second..." He moaned, turning to look at his clock. "Today... is..." He thought for a moment, before his eyes suddenly went wide. "GAH! It's Monday!" He jumped out of bed and stormed into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and pulled out an electric razor. After he turned it on, he began shaving all the hair that grew around his mouth and chin. He turned it off and put back. He then quickly cleaned up the hair and brushed his teeth. He finished and spit out the paste. He then stood there, staring at himself n the mirror.

"You can do this man." He said to his reflection. "You can keep yourself secret... You can do this..." He took a deep breath and walked down the hall and into the kitchen where he found breakfast ready on the table. He was about to pick it up when he saw a note right next to him. He picked it up and read it.

 _Dear, younger brother,_

 _I had to leave early for work this morning, so I left your breakfast on the table. Have a good day at school today. And by that I mean try not to let loose and eat somebody. Kisses!_

 _With love,_

 _Rebecca._

 _P.S. please try not to bring in remains when you come back at night, it smells, alot!_

The boy groaned, about to curse his older sister, when he smelled the breakfast. He sat down and stared hungrily at it. Sausages, biscuits, and an egg. He was about to dig in, when suddenly, he heard a car horn from outside. He looked out the window and groaned.

"HEEEEYYYY! CAAAAAA-LEEEEB!" Shouted the girl in the driver seat of an old beat-up sedan.

"Rachel..." Groaned Caleb. He contemplated ignoring his friend, but decided against it as she continued to honk her horn. Caleb got up from his seat and placed the plate of food in the fridge. After adjusting his shoes and grabbing his book bag, he opened the door to his house and dashed for the car. He saw his friend grin as he opened the passenger side door and sat down.

"So how was it?" Rachel asked after he clicked his seat-belt on.

"How was what?" He asked, confused. Rachel then pressed her foot down on the gas pedal, and the car took off down the road.

"Last night." She said. "I checked the weather." She glanced at the boy next to her. "Clear sky with a full moon..."

"Oh," Caleb groaned. "You mean that..."

"Yeah, so how was it? I bet it was fun." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, yeah..." he mocked. "It's so much fun losing control, becoming an animal, and killing... oodles..."

"Oh... C'mon, it can't be that bad... can it? I mean, all that freedom, that power, mmm..."

"Yeah, well, just remember how I became this." Caleb sternly said.

"Right, sorry." Rachel said softly. "Well, hey, it's only once a month right? So, at least it's not often."

"Whatever." Caleb said, turning to look out the window. Realizing how awkward it became, Rachel turned on the car's radio. A man's voice sounded from the speakers.

 _"-or those of you only now tuning in, we will now repeat the story. A man was found dead at the edge of 'Terror-Vale Woods.' Reports say that he was mauled by a wild animal, although his autopsy has shown that it was a wolf."_

"Um...?" Rachel glanced at me, worry etched onto her face. The boy thought for a moment, trying to recall what happened the night before. "Caleb...?"

"I..." Caleb struggled to think. "I... I don't... No, I-I didn't... No. It wasn't me." Relief swept onto Rachel's face.

"Alright, so, it was just some wolf then?" She asked. Caleb shook his head.

"No, there are no wolves in the woods."

"Well, no wolves besides-"

"Yes." Caleb interrupted. "I know."

 _"Citizens of May-Vale are being advised to stay out of 'Terror-Vale Woods' for the next forty days, as hunters have been granted forty days wolf hunting. Hunters are advised to wear bright orange. More on this story at eleven."_ Rachel turned the radio station as the blood drained from Caleb's face. Finally Rachel stopped on some squeaky-voiced eleven year old boy.

"Sweet." Rachel mumbled. "I hate this song."


End file.
